Smile
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Yamato hasn't been having a good day and is convinced that nothing can turn it around. It's a good thing he has a goofy best friend who can easily change his mind. One-shot, Taito, drabble.


_NOTE:__ Just a little short thing I wrote up during the day. It's been kind of crazy and I felt like ranting a little. ^_^ Yay for Taito drabble!_

_WARNING:__ Swearing, slight Taito vibe, and...yeah._

_DISCLAIMER:__ I do not own Taichi or Yamato. HOWEVER, I do own Ryu and Muga who make a short appearance in this short drabble, just as one-string characters._

* * *

><p><em><strong>SMILE<strong>  
><em>

You know those people who can just smile all day long, even if they're having a _REALLY_ shitty day? I have come to find that I'm not one of them. I mean, it's hard to smile when you honestly feel like shit.

Between only getting four hours of sleep because my computer crashed and deleted my whole six page report, and running to school because I had woken up only five minutes before it started, my hair wasn't cooperating with me. And to top it all off, there was a really strong wind that morning that was blowing my hair all over the place. When I left this morning from the apartment, it was bearable, but now it' was getting flipped flopped all over the place.

I gritted my teeth in frustration and continued running through the blustery wind. I wished my dad didn't have to go to work earlier than usual today. His usual shift was from ten to seven, but the president of the United States was going to visit, so he had to leave earlier to get there in time for the press conference. So, that left me springing down the streets in a mad dash to get to the high school in only…three minutes.

"Would you just give me a break you stupid wind?" I screamed at the weather, which was blowing at me from the right. It felt like forever before I finally caught sight of the dodgy looking education building. I threw open the front door and continued sprinting down the halls. A janitor called out to me but I didn't care what he was saying…until I slipped and slammed face forward to the ground. I growled a few cuss words, stood up. My right ankle screamed in pain as I tried to lower some weight on it and so, I slowly limped the rest of the way to my class. Do people _really _expect me to smile after all of this?

By the time I enter the class room door, it's been twenty minutes since class had started. The teacher gives me a disapproving look and continues writing up the lesson on the board. I looked towards the back of the class room, where I saw Taichi and his two (stupid) soccer friends, Muga Bando and Ryu Hamamoto. The two soccer boys took one look at me and started sniggering things to one another. Taichi on the other hand grinned and looked back down at his paper. Boy, what I would have gave to just slug them right in the face. The only seat available was next to Muga, to my dismay, and so I walk over and plop myself down.

"Hey Yamato," Muga smiled. "Nice hair." The ass! He was making fun of my hair!

"Shut up!" I snap at him, a little too loudly. The class turned to look at me, and I got another disapproving look from the teacher. Muga slumps in his seat slightly at my remark and goes back to staring at the board. I slump down even lower than he does and wish that I could just disappear for the time being.

Time passed, and it was finally time for class to be over. The students all quickly packed up their stuff so that once the bell rang, they could book it out of there. I took my sweet time however, simply dreading the rest of the day I had in front of me. Ryu and Muga gave me cautious glances as they passed me by and told Taichi they'd meet him up for lunch. Pretty soon, Taichi was the only one with me in the class room.

"So, you seem a little snappy today," he winked at me. I finished packing up my things and zipped up my backpack. "What's wrong Yama?"

"I'm just having a really shitty day," I grumble and throw my backpack on.

"Really?" he tilted his head slightly.

"Yes," I sighed and started to walk out. "And your goons didn't make it any better."

"Huh?"

"They were laughing at me, Taichi."

"No they weren't. They were laughing at the fact that it was obvious how the teacher was wearing a toupee. They said that maybe you could give him tips on how to make his hair look natural and gorgeous."

"You're just saying that Taichi," I huffed. I was almost out the door when he grabbed my arm and turned me around again to face him. He examined me closely and it made me nervous. "What?"

"Oh nothing," I muttered. He ran his fingers through my bangs and let his hand linger on my face as he smiled at me. "I was just thinking how you look really handsome today." At that moment, I felt my face flush and my heart skipped a beat. Taichi gave me one of his famous grins and then told me he'd see me later before he headed off to his next class.

'…_Taichi called me handsome?' _I thought to myself as I watched my friend leave.I stood there, completely flustered at the comment Taichi had just given me. I touched my hair and thought about it for a moment. Maybe Muga wasn't being an ass when he complimented my hair.

Slowly, I made my way to the bathroom and to double check if the two soccer players were being sincere or not. I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at my new hair style. The wind had caused my bangs to make an odd sweep to the left and, the more I looked at it, the more I realized that it didn't look half that bad. It wasn't my usual bang style…but Taichi seemed to like it…

"Handsome," I whispered to myself and touched my hair. Just the thought of having Taichi compliment me like that…

For the rest of the day, I wore a big huge smile on my face. Who knew that one little compliment could turn my horribly shitty day around and make me feel like a million bucks?

* * *

><p><em>And that's how Yamato got stuck with his current hair style. :D You know, while I wrote this story, it started making my day more bearable. Taito: it's good for the soul. ^_^<em>

_Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment on what you thought of this. :3_


End file.
